<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Humanity (Discontinued) by arweenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746240">Her Humanity (Discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arweenie/pseuds/arweenie'>arweenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#BehaviourGetYourShitTogether, Feng likes to meme around, Frank is an asshole, Joey is sad, Julie also really sucks in this sorry, Multi, Other, She never was, Stop sexualizing characters implied to be children, Survivors are just fed up with The Entity's shit, Susie is a minor, Susie isn't evil, Susie meg and feng are friends, This is my first fanfiction in 5 years, Why is she sweet in the lore but an asshole in her cosmetics? I don't believe it, horny free zone my friends, i should mention this is told from susies POV, meg is legit wholesome, no Nsfw, teen and up because its a game about murdering people, why is the fandom so mean to meg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arweenie/pseuds/arweenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Susie had made the weapon out of some shitty ruler she found in her closet a few months ago- but she never expected that she would have to use to commit the unthinkable. She had been the last of The Legion to be forced into a trial by The Entity, her mind still strong and feelings stubborn on the matter; Susie refused to be a killing machine, almost mortified and sickened by the lack of hesitation from the people she called her family. She remembered thinking to herself about how she got into this mess, how she, Julie, and Joey were all awed by this older man who showed them what the life of a rebellious teen could look like.<br/>After Frank's impulsive decision causes The Legion to be taken by The Entity, Susie struggles with the ongoing mental battle to keep her humanity... finding little bits of comfort from unlikely sources along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susie/Feng Min, Susie/Meg Thomas, Susie/Quentin Smith, possibly more ships for different characters in the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Humanity (Discontinued)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Susie is implied to be a minor, therefore there's no NSFW in this fic and I'm asking that you do not write 'i ship it's for interactions between her and the adults in this story, thank you.</p><p>This is also my first fic in AGES so please go easy on me! Depending on how this one goes I might make more! I have a really complex idea of how the entity works in canon-world which makes me inspired to write more stories for it, and I will try my absolute best to explain in this fic (and end-notes), but do expect some of the other stories to be Susie featured... She's one of my favorite characters, I can't help it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her first trial was the hardest.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Susie had made the weapon out of some shitty ruler she found in her closet a few months ago- but she never expected that she would have to use to commit the unthinkable. She had been the last of The Legion to be forced into a trial by The Entity, her mind still strong and feelings stubborn on the matter; Susie refused to be a killing machine, almost mortified and sickened by the lack of hesitation from the people she called her family. She remembered thinking to herself about how she got into this mess, how she, Julie, and Joey were all awed by this older man who showed them what the life of a rebellious teen could look like. At the time, Susie's family had been going through a rough patch- her father was losing his job and her mother had taken to an affair to satisfy the endless greed she harbored. When The Legion was formed, Susie was able to have an outlet for the pain she was going through and it made her feel proud to make the masks that her new family would wear while they patrolled the streets of town.</p><p>But now here she was, knowing that this wasn't simply stabbing a man in non-vital areas and leaving him to bleed- this was going out of her way to murder people and sacrifice them to the god who had forced her to carry this out for eternity. It was an endless loop of pain and bloodshed, promises of having favors and a happier life trying to encourage her to do this. The rules of the game had been set out simple for her, The Entity trying to convince her that all she needed to do was hook and sacrifice.</p><p>Susie will never forget the agonizing adrenaline that suddenly coursed through her veins, forcing her forward and her brain exploding into an endless feeling of heartbeats and ranges; she could feel every position of a person around her, hear their breathing that became panicked the closer she got to them. Her legs carried her towards a shack, sprinting over the window and ready to pounce.</p><p>When she sees another set of blue eyes, the teen finds herself startled at her actions, taking a few steps back and feeling the adrenaline suddenly stop and for a few moments all she felt was pain all over her body which makes her cry out.</p><p>The brunet in front of her looked about her age, almost as startled as she was and although he had began to run he had instead stayed put; she glanced up at him, wordless.</p><p>"Aren't you going to stab me?" He had asked her, she recognizes the face of confusion on his features as he subtly points to the etched ruler in her right hand, Susie herself lifting the ruler to inspect it. He takes a few step backwards when she does this, causing Susie to step away from him too.</p><p>"I don't want to," She replies, her voice cracked and tears formed in her eyes, "Please, don't make me."</p><p>He seemed to assume she was speaking to The Entity and not him, the fellow teen almost considering running away from her but a part of him could share her pain to some degree. He remembered his own first trials, begging to be released from a now endless loop of pain and chaos; it had taken him a very long time to accept the fact he would always have something to fear, and he would always see the man who caused him so much trauma.</p><p>"Hey," He finds himself approaching her, cursing himself for being such an idiot and reaching out to press a shaking hand to her shoulder, "I won't take it personally... we don't technically stay dead, after all."</p><p>Susie whimpers, fighting the voice in her head that nags at her to snatch him up and hook him- she squeezes the blade, holding her spare hand to the side of her head; feeling the stranger's touch on her shoulder didn't help the situation.</p><p><em>"Susie, if you don't fucking do your job right now I'll do it for you."</em> She can hear Frank hissing in her ear, <em>"We're in this together now, and we're not picking up on your slack just because you wanna play good girl all of the sudden-"</em></p><p>She can see Frank staring her in the face, hatred building in her gut and she finds herself unable to control the urge to stab him in the stomach. Frank's face faded and she could see the teen before her now covering a wound on his abdomen and taking a few steps back.</p><p>"Oh no-" She drops the ruler this time, "No... no..." Hallucinations plagued her mind, she could hear Frank's laughter ringing in her head and Julie clapping. There was no response from Joey, she could only assume his silent spectating was that of his own guilt and pain from this place.</p><p><em>"Atta' girl, Sue!" </em>Julie praises her, <em>"See? That wasn't so bad, come on, you still got more to do."</em></p><p>"I.... I can't-" Susie begins to beg, "I can't do this, I- I"</p><p>Susie jumps at the feeling of the ruler being placed back into her hands, glancing up at the same male who now had blood leaking from his mouth and was grimacing in pain. She glances at the weapon of destruction in her hands before glancing back at him, realization he was giving her permission and encouragement to do this to him.</p><p>"You have to," He tells her, "Or you will lose that humanity that The Entity let you keep, and we can't find out why if you end up becoming a blood-thirsty monster like the others."</p><p>"Why are you letting me do this?"</p><p>"Because I can take it, and I think you'd prefer me to be your first hook than someone like Meg or Nea," he laughs, spitting up a bit of blood and pointing at the basement steps next to them, "Come on," he seems nonchalant about this as he grabbed Susie with her spare hand and almost dragged her down the steps. She freezes at the sight of hooks, taking a few steps back and she hears the injured stranger snorting.</p><p>"What?" She asks, not sure why he found the situation in any way funny, "Wh-What's funny?"</p><p>"A killer afraid of hooks, that's what," he grins, "Come on, lift me on it," he stands in front of her, noticing Susie's tilt of confusion at the idea of having to lift this person; there's no way in hell she'd be able to lift him up, in class she could barely carry a set of textbooks let alone pick up another human being.</p><p>"Just trust me," He assures her, and Susie finds herself putting her arms under his shoulders and her mask hid her shocked expression when she realized she could lift him. She takes a few seconds, the guy now coughing and giving an annoyed expression, "I'm not a ragdoll, hurry it up," he grumbles, then gasps and screams out in pain when the hook slides effortlessly through him. She notices it's not a flesh-wound, more so like it was ghosting through his body yet somehow managing to hold him in place.</p><p>"You did it," He gives her a thumbs up, spitting up more blood, "That's all you have to do this entire match is down us and hook us... hurry up before they get here though, if they know I let you do this then I'll never hear the end of it."</p><p>His kindness would never go unappreciated or be forgotten.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispers, suddenly the adrenaline taking her over again and she leaves in an instant. The rest of the match hadn't been easy, Susie found out quickly that pallet stuns were agonizing and that the red-head of the team was almost as fast as her when she frenzied; enough that Susie had almost missed her a few swings. Each time she hooked, she felt less hesitant as she got used to what she was doing; it didn't mean it made it any easier on her mentally, though. Susie watches as the four survivors she had been faced against in this match all escaped and her eyes were specifically matched on the teen who had helped her through this.</p><p> </p><p>Time had passed.</p><p> </p><p>New clothing appeared here and there in the Ormond resort that they were camped at, although also an area of the realm that occasionally survivors would also have to meet their demise at- the difference was the real Ormond was free of hooks and pallets. She felt comfortable in the room she'd claimed as her own, with the tiny mattress and television that somehow seemed to work although it only played static. All Susie really had as comfort was her mixtapes and earbuds, she supposed the fact she could enjoy music in this realm was probably the thing that truly kept her from going insane.</p><p>She had found herself rather surprised at the sight of a rat-themed jacket with various other clothes on her bed when returning from a trial. Susie was barely able to remember that day, was it even an event that had occurred? She assumed it may not have been, this wasn't the first time that The Entity would have altered memories in some way. She still finds the jacket adorable, bringing her a bit of happiness that had been long-craved for all this time- the poor teen already had to accept the fact she would be stuck with braces for eternity, that was another problem in itself.</p><p>Although she and Joey had discussed this jokingly from time to time, being he was the only one who really interacted with her on a personal level, she knew she'd rather eat mud than go see The Doctor and ask him for assistance with it. She grimaces at the thought, now eyeing the custom made pink sweater that hung up from her doorframe. It was the last Christmas her and Joey had even gotten to spend, the last Christmas that The Legion had to enjoy before Frank's impulsive decision caused the entire group to go down with him. </p><p>Susie slips on the jacket before noticing the mask underneath it, trying it on and chuckling to herself. She pulls out the knife from one of the pockets, observing it and seeing the final pieces of the outfit. The Entity had actually given her a full costume set, although torn and bloody, but she'd not really been able to wear different clothes asides from those dreadful school hoodies.</p><p>When she's finished changing, she finds the calling in the back of her mind that tells her she's needed for another trial. She wants to deny it, being that she had just gotten back, but she decides against telling The Entity no; they'd been this generous thus far, being that she really hadn't become the blood-thirsty monster that the brunet alluded to.</p><p>Actually, she realized she hadn't seen him since that trial and Susie found herself wondering if he was okay and whether The Entity had separated them out of annoyance or maybe just unintentionally, although she knew the others had definitely faced him a few times. At first, the others jumped for joy at the idea to watch each other in trials, a gift among them was the ability to speak through one another and Susie's first trials had definitely been rough with Frank's insistent grouching and Julie breathing down her neck. It got old after a while, Susie knew her trials were no longer to be spectated by the others; her way of playing the game made the others rather annoyed. Although she no longer hesitated in trials, she definitely showed mercy in instances she saw unfair treatment among survivors and she made sure to hit survivors in places that would hurt the least.</p><p>Sometimes, Susie believed that she saw relief on their faces when they realized that they were facing her this match.</p><p>When she steps into the fog and is now surrounded by the embrace of the Hawkins Laboratory, she finds herself wondering if she'd see that kind of facial expression for real. Although she absolutely hated this world, ironically for the rats despite the new outfit she had on, she had to admit that the sci-fi feelings were quite nice. She knew that the people involved in this world, although not their names, tended to look and act as though they were from somewhere near her time period. Susie found herself particularly interested in the girl, despite their conflicts in personal powers- she could enter lockers to heal, but at the cost of screaming when she came out. Her quick paced walking that left no marks behind was useless against The Legion's power, because when adrenaline pumped through their veins then the girl was quick to be discovered anyway; Susie was still conflicted on what the girl's third power could be, she assumed aura reading.</p><p>She finds herself walking quickly, seeing faint scuffs of footsteps on the floor and following them, she was about to release all of the adrenaline and aim for the first swing but she pauses at the sight of a girl she'd never seen before; she was wearing a bunny jacket, seemingly almost as shocked as Susie.</p><p>"I know we're not supposed to talk to killers but whoah, girlie! I thought I was supposed to be the only one with an animal jacket," She crosses her arms, taking a few steps back near a pallet for some form of safety, "Aren't you the uh- pink haired girl that isn't as bitchy as your other squad-mates?"</p><p>Susie paused, almost taken off guard at the sudden words being thrown at her, most survivors were dead silent going against her unless they were giving her a quiet 'thank you' or were yammering to each other a bit too loudly. To hear her being directly and vocally addressed almost sends her back to her first trial against the nice teen who had showed her the ropes.</p><p>"Are you mute? I know your group can talk, one of you tells my friends all the time he's gonna gut them like pigs for pallet stunning him... boy, he really does have a temper," she taps her foot, almost impatient, "well, if you're not in the mood for talking and you really just wanna get this over with too, that's cool too."</p><p>When the asian girl grinned, Susie found her shoulders relaxing and she awkwardly shook her head.</p><p>"Not mute... I'm just, surprised," she admits, "Usually you guys just... run?"</p><p>"Well, my friends had just gotten out of a trial against you before I got sent here, so I'm imagining you're probably exhausted and might want to actually get some form of rest before we start a real trial?" The girl moves away from the pallet before sitting up on top of a plastic bin, "I don't really have any reason to be scared of you right now, never really seen you face to face but by all means if you're actually a mega bitch and my friends have been trolling me then feel free to mori me right here and now."</p><p>Susie giggles, this was the first time in a long time someone spoke to her as though she was an actual fellow human being and not a killing machine that The Entity had tried to turn her into.</p><p>"No, I..." She pauses, "I don't really... necessarily like my job," the teen admits quietly before finding herself walking towards the bunny-jacket wearer and sitting down next to the bin.</p><p>"Hey, are you actually human under that thing?" The girl immediately asks, Susie wants to be offended but she knows that there's a few masked killers other than her and she shouldn't be surprised by the question, "We know that The Pig girl is because Nea got ambitious one time and ripped off her mask, but she got punished badly for it... at least we found out," Susie winces, knowing full well how cold Amanda can be when given the opportunity. As killers tended to intermingle here and there, Julie and Amanda had definitely had their discourse.</p><p>"I'm Feng," The girl finally introduces herself, "Are killers allowed to give names back to us? I sure hope so, I'd rather not have to call you a nickname... I might sound good at it, but English is technically my second language."</p><p>"Susie," the teen introduces back, "Just... don't tell The Legion that you know me, if you see the others then-"</p><p>"Wouldn't count on me even talking to those assholes, truth of the matter is I'm also very tired... that Entity likes to overwork survivors sometimes and I happen to be the chosen one right now, if I'm being honest I've been purposefully getting killers to kill me as of late so I can at least get some rest before I get sacrificed."</p><p>Susie grimaces under her mask, hearing the sound of a generator popping in the distance and seeing another generator aura light up yellow.</p><p>She wants to think its safe, that none of the other survivors on Feng's team had seen her but she already sees the familiar red-head standing at the doorway and staring at both of them with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Feng!" She hisses, "Get your ass back here, what the fuck are you doing?"</p><p>"Susie's cool, Meg," Feng yawns, "We're resting today, come join us."</p><p>"You know better than to play buddy-buddy with the killers!" She argues back, "That girl next to you is supposed to murder you, flay you alive, wh- you exchanged names?" The woman known as Meg has now realized.</p><p>"Well, the girl next to me happens to be one of the most voted survivor-favorites of our group and you know it," Feng argues back, "Come on, you said it yourself with your first trial against her- you'd prefer to go against her compared to her friends."</p><p>Susie meets Meg's eyes, noticing that Meg was now looking over her new get-up and pondering it for a second.</p><p>"When did you even play dress up?"</p><p>"I uh... got it today, it was on my bed-"</p><p>"You guys have beds?" Feng exclaims, "Holy shit! I have to sleep on blankets or forest moss, and you guys get fucking beds?"</p><p>"Well... my world is also my home," she winces, "maybe re-decorated from your point of view but when it's just me and... them... it's a lot nicer."</p><p>"Are you hearing this, Meg?"</p><p>She sees that Meg is now coming closer to her, sitting down on the ground nearby and another gen pops, causing the athlete to groan and face-palm in annoyance.</p><p>"The other survivors are Kate and Jake, I don't see any reason why they'd snitch on us for slacking for the rest of the trial with you but by all means, if this gets out to anyone then I will leave your ass dead on hook next trial," Meg says at last, Feng giving a grin of victory and bringing an arm around Susie playfully.</p><p>"Tell you what, so Entity doesn't get pissed I'll let you sacrifice me," she offers, "What about you, Meg, gonna contribute so Susie doesn't get chewed out for slacking on the job?"</p><p>"I brought my best flashlight," she argues, "No way in hell am I losing it!"</p><p>"Then just have Jake or Kate grab it, you dummy," Feng leans forward and flicks Meg's forehead, causing the athlete to stick out her tongue in response.</p><p>"I hate to ask... but... what's the name of the brunet boy with the blue jacket and necklace?"</p><p>Both survivors look at her like deer in headlights for a moment, before Feng bursts out laughing and leaning back again.</p><p>"Does our killer have a crush?" She teased, "That's so ironic considering the tattoo guy of your group absolutely despises him, he gets tunneled almost every game."</p><p>Susie wants to feel surprised, but she knows from slight spectating that Frank definitely hated that teen for helping her- even told her directly that he was pissed that she let him make her look weak; the thought makes her shiver.</p><p>Meg reaches a foot to kick Feng, "She's not talking about affection, she's asking about a name," the defensive response makes Susie jolt for a moment, but she finds herself smiling in relief; for once in this realm, she was actually feeling content.</p><p>The idea that Susie was meant to be a survivor crossed her mind again, it wasn't the first time she'd considered the idea but now it was definitely apparent being how well she was getting along with these two.</p><p>"His name is Quentin Smith, guy has some insomnia issues and is actually one of the most helpful one of us... he gives us med-kits a lot and Meg can actually outrun a lot more around him, we assume his three special abilities are something around that... also opens exit gates extremely fucking quickly."</p><p>"You had your first trial with him, right?" Meg asks, Susie slowly nodding in response and turning away when the third generator pops, "I already know he probably helped you during that trial, he's not that easy of a catch and it was clear that you weren't really having a good time with your new job."</p><p>"He did," Susie admits, "I didn't want to hurt him but he insisted, I actually got scared at a hook and he laughed at me." The teen wants to laugh more but pauses when two more faces show up, she assumes that the other asian male is Jake and the blonde next to him was Kate. </p><p>"Hi, Jake! Susie, this is the silent saboteur of the group and the other one is our celebrity, Kate!" Feng introduces, outstretching a hand to point at them both and rolling her eyes when Kate looks a bit stunned.</p><p>"Isn't that... the killer..?" Kate asks cautiously, "Shouldn't we be like... runnin'?"</p><p>"Susie, are you able to take off that mask so they stop looking at you like you're about to gut us?" </p><p>Susie was confused, unsure if that was necessarily allowed- she doesn't want to let Feng down, this new found friend of hers had a point about her looking that way, and she takes off the mask slowly. Soft strands of pink hair fall down on her face and she moves a hand to brush them out of her view and pull down the hoodie. Meg and Feng both looked as stunned as Kate was, but Jake sighed and rolled his eyes before walking on by.</p><p>"So what?" He grumbles, "Wow, another female, hooray," he turns back to wave in a sarcastic manner before going to sit on the generator nearby.</p><p>"You're so pretty!" Feng giggles, "Look at you, oh my god you have braces- that explains your mask! How cute," she purrs, reaching a hand to comb through Susie's hair and Kate is now making her way over.</p><p>"Oh honey, you-," The southern singer empathizes, Susie's teenage age more apparent, "How old even are you, hon?"</p><p>"I'm sixteen," Susie responds, "Surely I'm not that young compared to all of the others though, right? I mean.."</p><p>"I do have a question," Meg's interjection makes everyone immediately turn to her, Jake included, "How are you able to feel any ounce of... empathy? Aren't you killers supposed to have just a blind bloodlust for us?"</p><p>Susie shook her head, "I'm not sure... I've just never felt those feelings, only when The Entity was trying to get me to hurt people at first but... I thought about what Quentin had said to me about obeying so I don't lose my humanity and it kept me going."</p><p>"In her defense," Jake interjects, "I don't think she's the only one with empathy, I just think she's the only one who shows it without The Entity punishing her." </p><p>"What gives you that idea?" Meg stands up, "What, is there any killer that treats you differently too?"</p><p>"Oh no, not me, but when Cheryl was new she was having a really rough start around her fourth trial against The Nurse and she ended up breaking down crying and The Nurse ended up leaving her on the ground for us to come get her, ever since then she's almost a bit too obviously ignored Cheryl some games," he shrugs, "I'm tempted to try it sometime, I'd like to have a killer ignore me."</p><p>"Susie would be willing to ignore you, and be nice to you even, if you weren't such a dunce!" Feng shot at him, but Susie lightly stood up and touched her shoulder. The feeling of The Entity's will was creeping through her mind, sending an anxious paranoia through her body at the idea of mind control.</p><p>"Look," Susie softly murmurs, putting back on the mask, "it was nice meeting you guys and I appreciate your kindness but," Susie paused before sighing, "He has a point, I'm technically supposed to be a killer right now no matter how much I hate it so if he doesn't want to befriend me then that's fine."</p><p>"Susie-"</p><p>"It's fine," Susie reassures them, "This will be fine."</p><p>The generator springs to life, Jake quickly moving to go do another one and Susie watches him and Kate disappear, leaving her with the original duo. Feng stands up, stretching and walking over to a hook before resting her hand along the base that held it into the ground.</p><p>"Well, I'd like to get this over with!" Feng grins, "And Meg? Might wanna chase down Kate while you got the chance."</p><p>"Shit-" Meg realizes, suddenly sprinting away and leaving Feng and Susie alone; the rat face to face with the rabbit.</p><p>"I appreciate the rest, and the talk," Feng smiles, "you seem like lots of fun to hang out with, I hope we meet again in a trial if The Entity allows it."</p><p>"Thank you," Susie nods to her, "I do too... you... you made me feel like a person again, you know? I don't talk to The Legion much... They're not much for words for me, at least two of them aren't interested in me," Susie knew that Joey would talk to her if she were to approach him, the fact of the matter was every conversation led back to why the hell they were here, and why they were both so naïve to put their trust in the wrong people.</p><p>"Well, here's to your two kill match," the bunny responds before Susie picks her up and places her on the hook, emitting an uncontrollable shriek of agony as it coursed through her for those moments.</p><p>Susie gives her a nod, before slipping away to find Meg. The rest of the trial went by quickly, Susie plopping down next to the exit gate and opening it once the final generator had been completed; although tempted to speak to the killer, Kate decided against it and instead ran through the gate and Jake followed soon after.</p><p>Moments later, Susie was in her room; alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How The Entity works, in my version:<br/>Survivor perks are their main strengths and cannot be transferred, taught, or shared; Laurie is the only one who can use decisive, Jake is the only one who can use iron will, Quentin is the only one who can speedy open up exit gates, etc.</p><p>Killer perks are their main strengths and also cannot be transferred, taught, or shared; they also have their main abilities too. Trapper is the only one who can use agitation, unfortunately no iron maiden for huntress in this universe, etc. Killers are also, of course, granted supernatural strength and the ability to see the auras of hooks and generators.<br/>Moris also work the same way in game, if a survivor is dead on hook or the last one alive, depending on the one that The Entity gifted the killer.</p><p>As for obsession perks, I haven't given much thought to them quite yet but if I do continue this story I definitely will ;D</p><p>This does mean powers such as NOED, Insidious, etc are not canon, sorry! I just really liked the Identity V idea.</p><p>Items are given randomly to survivors, but there are no world (map) offerings in this universe. </p><p>In terms of The Legion's uniqueness, I'll elaborate a bit here:<br/>The Legion's feral frenzy works pretty much the same in game, so the killer can hear the heartbeat of survivors around them once it activates, nothing really changed there. What is different is that The Legion is technically connected as a hivemind and if they wanted to, at any point in time the other members can peek in on trials, etc; I suppose mentioning this after such an ending to a fic that might continue could be juicy, potentially. </p><p>If I decide to continue this story I might elaborate on that stuff more! If you like it, let me know~ ;w; thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>